v2chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eruption
V2 Chronicles: Eruption is an arena fighter game developed by Pluton, Emperor V2's personal video game development studio. It was released for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Steam, Nintendo Switch, Wii, Wii U, and, notably, the Playstation 2, Saturn, Gamecube, and Dreamcast as well - the older systems' copies are more expensive, but come with all of the downloadable content (DLC) pre-installed. The story focuses on a (dubiously canonical) conflict between the Vincent Five and the Dark Horses, a small group of exceptionally strong fighters led by the bombastic overlord and con-man Alastor. Alastor becomes the host and creator of the Eruption Junction, a high-stakes fighting tournament with none other than the Chaos Emeralds as the ultimate prizes. Secretly, however, the Junction is a trap intended to kill the Vincent Five and test V2's fighting prowess. It was released for all systems on April 25, 2020, across the world. Eruption also came with several pieces of DLC - the first three DLC files were three new characters, completely free of charge as a "thank you" for buying the game. The second DLC, the Arcadia Pack, has six new characters and several new stages and accessories taken from Part II - Akasha. The third and final DLC, the Disciples Pack, comes with every member of The Disciples and a number of brand-new stages and accessories as well. Both DLC packs were priced at $10 each, but they come pre-installed on the (more expensive) PS2, Gamecube, Saturn, and Dreamcast versions of the game. These versions of the game come with the free DLC characters as well (notably, on the Dreamcast version, you have to download the free DLC characters through the VMU or through Homebrew. Playable Characters (Familiars) The game features 64 playable characters - without obtaining any of the DLC, there are 47 playable characters. Here is a list of all the familiar playable characters. The parentheses indicate the character's unique Awakening Mode - if there are no parentheses to be seen, then the character (most likely) has the standard Awakening Aura by default. * V2 (Garuda) * Jeremiah Gottwald (Venom Gear Shift) * Yuri Mobius (Geass) * Candy Clairet (Huntress Mode) * Saffron McCarthy (Huntress Mode) * Hana (Charlotte) * Mercer (Sharpshooter Mode) * Melissa (Sk8r Mode) * Ristar (Flora Fiesta) * Isabel di Eberle (Destreza Mode) * Roy Elliston (Flash Mode) * Naomi Mobius (Kiyomi Mode) * Canis & Akamaru (Chain Wolf Mode) * Serena (Lunar Blessings) * Apollo (Lunar Blessings) * Akira (Lunar Blessings) * Ben (Lunar Blessings) * Cammy Karbowski * Hayden Scott * James Mobius (Susano'o) * Nana Mobius (Susano'o) * Leona * Prometheus (Flame Gauntlet) * Yui (Epsilon-7) * Nine (Epsilon-9) * Raiden X (Venom Gear Shift) * Tina Lockhart (Geass) * Zach II (Omnibuster) * Dark Chao Walker (Devil Walker Mode) * Blair (Susano'o) * Dualscar * Mindfang * Allison Freeland (Star of Thursday) * Spike Walker (Anchor of Saturday) * Lily Ukina (Spirit of Sunday) * Stephanie Grant (Light of Wednesday) * Lora Cobra * Rio * Roland (Wardrop) * Daymond * Titania Free DLC Characters In order of release. * Callista Paige * Yukiya (Five-Mind Melee) * Siegfried Arcadia DLC * Lorenzo (Geass) * Twilight (Sunset Massacre) * Stella (Geass) * Tristan Vineyard (Vinyl Mode) * Sonya Dragunov (Automation Mode) * Enrique (Destreza Mode) Disciples DLC * Vander (Arsene) * Eden (Geass) * Redd (Kurenai) * Layla (Circuit Mode) * Loyal (Cutlass Fury) * Monica (Eagle Eye) * Kei (Huntress Mode) * Monty (Gadget Mode) Playable Characters (Original) There are six new, unlockable characters original to Eruption - Alastor, the members of the Dark Horses, and Donny Brooks, the young professional trainer and tournament-goer that prepares the Vincent Five for the Eruption Junction and sides with them against Alastor and the Dark Horses. * Donny Brooks (Home-Run Mode) * Genbu (Iron Mode) * Ren (Dark Noise Mode) * Ava (Red Glare) * Ari (Tempest Mode) * Alastor (Deco Mode) Category:Video Games Category:Eruption Category:Pluton Category:V2 Chronicles Category:Media